Drabbles from a Hermit
by axc-o
Summary: Drabbles and sketches before I make new stories. Think of these as a brainstorming so I don't forget it and for later review. All of these ideas are up for adoption if you think you can flesh them out. All I ask is that you have fun writing such a story from start to finish.
1. Legend of Midna: Daily life with a wolf

Hellow there guys!

I have seen several authors just dabble with fandoms until they find a story to continue writing and so I decided to follow their steps. Here I'll post all the stupid ideas that come to my mind and see if I can manage to form some kind of fanfic in the future when I get more time to write.

Sometime in the past month, I was reviewing some of my old games to sell so I could buy new ones when I stumbled with an old version of twilight princess. I still remember me crying about the ending and how link should have done something more than just stand there like a tree. Here is one of the routes I thought up.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda series, just a few of the physical copies.

* * *

 **The End of a quest, the start of a new life**

It was the time of departing, everything was ready for Midna to return to the twilight realm. Our twilight princess was gathering her courage to do what was needed and break the bridge between the two kingdoms. With heavy heart she walks towards the portal made from the mirror's light. She was so preoccupied she almost didn't notice the second pair of footsteps that accompanied hers.

Turning to her side she sees the side of her wolf's face; the same face she would get lost into every night she couldn't cuddle against him in his `cursed' form. The only curse that form had was an unparalleled and irresistible huggableness in her honest opinion. NEVERMIND THAT! What in the goddesses names was he doing now?!

"Link?! What... are you coming to the twilight realm?"

*hn!*

"Wha? B-but I... I..."

*hn?*

"Of course it's a problem! I have to destroy the Mirror of Twilight so our worlds never meet again!"

*hn?!*

"Yes, really!"

*hn?*

"why? cause this way there is no possible way for our magic to endanger your world or for your local resurrecting megalomaniac to corrupt any of my twili!"

*haaa, hn ha?*

"Zant? I don't get why you bring that up"

*ha!hn, aaaah, hn!*

"...didn't thought of that..."

*hn, ha. he, han! hnn mh?*

"D-don't casually say things like that you mutt!"

*hn!*

"Well then, don't go regreting your choices later"

Zelda who was at the sidelines wondering how was Midna having a earnest debate with the grunting hero was almost startled when said princess turns towards her.

"Hey Zelda! I'm borrowing the knucklehead over here the rest of his life. He wants to look for the thing that allowed Zant to travel here without the mirror and some leftover trinkets he couldn't bring with him the first time around. Also, I'll be sure to send the invitations before the next full moon"

"Invitations? What for?"

"Apparently, loverboy here wants to marry me. Nayru only knows why, but I ain't complaining!"

And so, the newly proposed couple departs to the twilight realm, leaving a gaping princess behind, looking fowards a brighter future.

* * *

 **Wedding**

"Hey link"

*hn?*

"Are you sure you want to marry me? I..."

*Hn! ha hn!*

"Gosh, don't be so corny! Ok then, put this on"

Midna takes out the crown like piece of Fused Shadow and puts it on link's head. Then, she pulls him by his collar and kisses him deeply.

After a few moments of PDA, she let's him go and leans on his shoulder.

*sigh*

"You don't know how long I waited to do that either, Dar-ling"

*hn?*

"Yup, we're officially married. The ceremony for friends and family has to be within three months, but nobody cares about those nowadays"

*hn*

"So, Mr. Important Hero of mine. How about you take your newlywed wife to our chambers and follow up with the Honeymoon?"

¬,¬

Picking up his twili wife, our dear hero bravely embarks to his trial of Stamina.

* * *

 **Babies part 1**

"Fuuuuuck!"

*whines*

"mother fucker! give me your other paw then!"

*hn, whines*

"you put them inside me you beast, now give me that paw!"

*howl*

* * *

 **Babies part 2**

"I totally blame you for this you know?"

*hn?!*

"Just look at them! they are already talking just like you!"

'aaaaan' ~aaaan~ ^aaaan^

*...hn...*

"Meh, at the very least I can understand when they feel hungry or when they may have poop themselves"

*sob... hn...*

"ohh com'on you big baby, be thankful we have servants to clean up the little devils"


	2. Harry Potter and the internet cafe

When I was a kid there was this type of buissneses that rented a pc with internet at an US quarter the hour. I can't help but wonder. What would little harry do with internet connection?

Would he follow my steps and read 'love hina' manga online? would he go for the games like 'Gun bound' or 'maple story'? would he look for porn? What would this mean for his upcoming years at hogwarts? Like, would he just use AOL messenger to contact Hermione? Would he ask to luna if any of the D&D creatures exist IRL? Would he stop throwing himself into danger when there are easier ways to solve problems?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series, just a few of Rowling's books.

* * *

In a little booth from a small internet cafe at the end Wisteria Walk we find our her-

"com'on, com'on, com'on! YES! BB you tosser newb! serves you for choosing grub"

Yes, this little child was indeed Hadrian "harry" james potter. Not that he knew, of course. You could say that finding about internet gave him a much needed confidence upgrade and for three quid the hour he was more than happy to... 'liberate' from his walrus of an uncle? the little kid was able to secure not only a window to the world, but also a safe haven for him. Dudley was more of a jock anyway and the telly grabbed most of his atention all the other times.

He spent most of his online time playing Multiplayer games and reading comics from west to east, 'manga' they called it. Of course, this was only possible cause his aunt didn't care wherever he was after tidying the house and this suited Harry perfectly. That place would only ever be a prison to him, never a home.

Freak was a timid kid servant to the dursleys, whereas Harry was an regular gamer and avid reader of all kinds of literature (mostly the ones with visual aids). while he wasn't the best player in the world (not even in the top 100) and neither was he an expert in comics; What he do is, is being a regular adolescent with common likes and needs. He was _Just Harry_ and that was _Alright_.

He was just finishing his weekly visit to the cafe. (as any more frequently could alert his cousin and thus his jailers) He'd have to skip his next visit as Dudley had somehow found one of his secret stashes and wanted to use the time to relocate them and verify the rest of them where untouched. (hey, it's not paranoia if they are out to get ya!)

Most of the following week went as normal. Dudley did not find more than that one stash and his humpday was spend moving all his things around; most of what he actually owned was virtual anyway, much more safe that way. (just a few socks and briefs) Classes were okay, most of his teachers kept ignoring him as long as his grades weren't reds and Dudley was fine with it as long as he kept them below _his_ own. (not that it gave harry much of a room for error) His aunt was kept civil with chores and his Uncle was avoided unless spoken by. Life wasn't great, but hey there are people who have it worse.

It all ended when the Wizard nation revealed themselves like Drew Barrymore did to Letterman (No. Not really, they just sent a letter)


End file.
